


Вопросы любви

by Lora_Leng, Rou_don



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Time, OOC, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, femslash mentioned
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-21 04:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lora_Leng/pseuds/Lora_Leng, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rou_don/pseuds/Rou_don
Summary: "Я люблю тебя, как ты меня".
Relationships: Merlin | Caster/Artoria Pendragon | Saber





	Вопросы любви

Одежда для празднеств была не тяжелее короны и без усилий опадала к ногам. Мерлин раскрыл ладонь, длинную, бледную, словно в свете луны распустился странный бутон, — погоди. Зашуршали простыни, когда он поднялся, стукнул о стену отставленный посох. Ночная прохлада забиралась под просторную рубашку, холодила грудь и живот, Артурия переступила с ноги на ногу. С Гвиневрой было совершенно иначе. Сердце потяжелело и звучно стукнуло в рёбра. Нет. Она не знала, каково с Гвиневрой. Свой первый раз она подарила иной женщине.

— Артурия, — Мерлин на неё смотрел излишне серьёзно. Будто всё это что-то значило.

Пальцы легли на плечи, разгладили складки на рубашке, и Артурия позволила себе задуматься о том, какие его ладони большие и тяжёлые. Как приятно ощущать на плечах эту тяжесть — намного приятнее мантии или доспехов. Взгляд Мерлина изменился, и Артурия подалась к нему раньше, чем он успел что-то предпринять.

Гвиневра целовалась мягче, нежнее, уступала ей во всем как настоящая королева. Моргана поцелуй оскверняла, кусалась, но отдавалась и делала это с гордым ядовитым торжеством. От Мерлина пахло пыльцой, цветами и в каждом его движении скользило знание, опыт. Подавление. Артурия обхватила его за шею и дёрнула вниз, углубляя поцелуй. Руки на плечах дрогнули.

Когда они отстранились друг от друга, Мерлин странно засмеялся, будто услышал добрую шутку. Он больше не смотрел на неё как на обычную женщину. И как на короля. Он смотрела на неё как на… неё. Артурию Пендрагон.

Артурия в задумчивости коснулась губ, ставшей чувствительной груди. Рубашка мешала, и она избавилась от неё. Стало холодно.

Мерлин наблюдал всё это время и молчал с таким лицом, будто видел нечто дивное.

— Иди сюда.

— Мерлин.

— Да?

Она вложила руку в его подставленную ладонь. Прижала, не расцепляя замка к своему животу. Костяшки погладили в приятной ласке.

— Ты мне нравишься, — её верные рыцари просили быть не столь прямолинейной и хотя бы иногда начинать издалека.

— Да, я знаю, — Мерлин казался одновременно чем-то позабавленным и озадаченным. Артурия слабо понимала, в чём дело. Вечно эти его шутки, понятные только ему одному. Как ребёнок, живущий в своем личном разноцветном мирке.

— Я тебя люблю.

Мерлин удивлённо приподнял брови и чуть улыбнулся.

— Не факт.

— Как ты любишь меня.

— О, — в его глазах зажглось понимание. Артурия улыбнулась в ответ.

— Уверена? — он кивнул на кровать.

— Откуда в тебе сомнение? — поддела она его. Мерлин притянул к себе их сцепленные руки и коснулся её запястья губами, чуть преклоняя голову. Артурия положила ладонь ему на пах, но он отступил и потянулся к ее вискам, тронул что-то, приподнял — волосы неприятно потянуло. Точно, корона.

— Я забыла про неё.

— Про корону? — он расхохотался. — А ведь она тяжёлая.

— Всего лишь игрушка. Моя корона намного тяжелее, — её корона, её абсолютное доказательство права на трон, ключ от её королевства. Калибурн.

Мерлин горестно вздохнул и притянул к себе для нового поцелуя. Артурия медленно терялась в ощущениях, холод перестал её волновать, когда руки заскользили по телу, вызывая дрожь дыхания. И сердца. Она прижалась к нему и позволила утянуть себя на постель.

— Уверена? — спросил он, дразня пальцами и языком соски.

— Мерлин, — Артурия собрала в себе остатки серьёзности. Он мигом остановился. — Верни мне член. Тогда ты точно будешь уверен в моём слове.

— Нет-нет-нет!

Артурия тихо застонала, когда он вновь приник к ней с лаской, стряхнув с себя одежду так, будто в ней не было ни одной завязки или застежки. Обычные прикосновения жгли и наполняли её мучительной жаждой чего-то ещё, центр тяжести словно сместился вниз. Артурия понимала, чего хочет, но отчего-то не могла об этом сказать, горло сдавливало, будто пережимало веревкой. Она давала. Она инстинктивно знала, но…

Мерлин налег на неё широкой тёплой грудью и прижался влажными от слюны губами, затягивая в глубокий поцелуй. Артурия прерывисто дышала, бесконтрольно дёргая его за волосы и обвивая ногами упершееся у паха колено. Бедра вскинулись сами собой, коснувшись, и Артурия не смогла и не захотела давить в себе стон. Мерлин нависал на вытянутых руках и выдыхал медленно-медленно, позволяя ей тереться об него. Глаза его были закрыты, светлые волосы вздрагивали в такт её движениям. Скулы защекотало. Когда Мерлин открыл глаза, Артурия остановилась и напряглась, возбуждение чуть осело, давая ход разумным мыслям. Этот тёмный похотливый взгляд не сулил им ничего хорошего. Между бедрами ловко вклинилась ладонь, вызывая новую волну дрожи своей чужеродностью, Артурия расслабилась, разводя колени, но бдительности не теряла.

— Я люблю тебя, как ты меня, — со странно жёсткой усмешкой сказал Мерлин и приник к ней ртом. Артурия подавилась вдохом.

Неудивительно, что женщины хотели его. Он мог бы заставить ангела желать себя. Артурия села, чтобы видеть. Чтобы заправить мешающие пряди за ухо и воспользоваться близостью — с любопытством ощупать его. Мерлин захихикал и вскинул весело блестящие в свете луны глаза.

— Ты покраснела.

Щекотка в скулах усилилась, и Артурия озадаченно растёрла их.

— Мой король, ваши глаза цвета холмов перед ненастьем.

Артурия не сдержалась и фыркнула. В груди распирало ребра какое-то лёгкое и щемящее чувство. Для него она назвала это любовью.

— Но лучше бы я вам и правда вернул член, — огорчённо покачал головой Мерлин. Откуда у того, кому чужды человеческие чувства, это нечто, похожее на настоящее сожаление, запрятанное в шутку? Где он украл человечность? Артурия тоже хотела кусочек. А лучше всё.

— Нет.

Мерлин сел и притянул её к себе на колени. От поцелуя Артурия ловко отвернулась и завела руку за спину, обвивая пальцами член. Рассеянная улыбка на лице Мерлина подсказала, что его всё устраивает и так. Артурия ощупала головку, вздох защекотал ключицу, согревая, нахмурилась, скользнув членом по промежности и резко опустила бедра, насаживаясь. Мерлин дёрнулся от неожиданности, чуть не сбросив её, и громко рассеянно застонал. Артурия засмеялась. Тихо, будто нехотя, ей было больно и не слишком приятно, но это была сущая мелочь: ей ломали кости, рассекали её плоть мечом, сбрасывали с лошади и многое, многое другое, а глупое лицо коварного полуинкуба, переспавшего, по слухам, с половиной Камелота, казалось ужасно забавным.

Мерлин молчал. Артурия затихла тоже и с лёгким беспокойством коснулась его лица. С Гвиневр… Морганой в теле — подобии тела? Артурия была не сильна в такой магии, — девственницы Гвиневры, секс был непростой задачкой. Может, она сейчас сделала что-то не так?

— Ты в порядке?

Мерлин моргнул, обнял её, пристраивая острый подбородок на плече и мелко затрясся от смеха. Артурия заерзала, насаживаясь сильнее и довольно вздохнула.

— Вы неподражаемы, мой король! — восхищённо пробормотал он. И наконец начал двигаться, крепко держа за бедра.

Артурия закрыла глаза, чутко ловя его реакцию через свои шумные вздохи. Ей было интересно. Но как же тяжело. Отвлеченные мысли вымывались простым ритмом, который приносил непривычное удовольствие. Дискомфорт Артурия отсекла и отбросила, как мечом срубала на лету жёсткие ветки, мешающие нестись по лесу во весь опор.

Это оказалось похоже на сражение, только нежное, бескровное — ну, почти, — а как вести себя в бою Артурия знала: война была её спутницей с самого рождения.

Нет, снова оборвала она себя. Неправда. Встречались мирные дни, так давно, что она почти про них забыла, но они встречались — солнечные травы, голубое небо, розовые цветы.

Война не была всегда.

Мерлин — был.

Тело бесконтрольно задрожало, она зажмурилась, переживая яркую вспышку в себе, стиснув губы, и медленно начало расслабляться. Мерлин остановился, хрипло дыша, толкнулся ещё раз и вышел. Артурия наблюдала со странным равнодушием, как он довел себя до разрядки и лёг рядом.

Первым вернулся запах. Запах их тел, странный цветочный аромат, преследующий Мерлина, но будто не принадлежащий ему, пыль и кровь.

— Начинаю понимать Агравейна. Секс ради удовольствия не стоит жертв, на которые люди готовы пойти ради него.

Мерлин негодующе простонал.

— Это невежливо, знаешь ли!

— Почему?

— Будь я обычным мужчиной, я был бы оскорблен до глубины души такой реакцией!

— Эм. Спасибо? — в замешательстве ответила Артурия. Мерлин развел руками, будто хотел что-то возмущённо сказать, но передумал. Она чувствовала, что нужно что-то ещё. — Со мной все в порядке. Завтра заживет.

— Я чувствую себя так, будто меня обесчестили, — трагично прошептал Мерлин потолку, замотавшись в простынь. А ведь и правда, холодно.

Артурия бережно коснулась его лба губами и накинула на себя пахнущий цветами плащ, чтобы не замёрзнуть.


End file.
